


dead dove drabbles

by Charmeleon



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmeleon/pseuds/Charmeleon
Summary: Just a collection of fucked up drabbles, following the original definition of a drabble as a 100 word story.Some will be drabble sequences, some will be double drabbles, and all will be fucked up.These will be mostly Phineas and Ferb related stories, though I'll add more tags if I introduce any additional fandoms.ALL OF THESE STORIES CAN BE CATEGORIZED AS DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. metal on skin

Ferb's body twitches, the stabbing chill of metal against flesh overtaking his senses and numbing him to the sharp burn of his unwanted sodomy. Part of him wishes it would numb his mind and make him forget how wrong this is, but he's unsure if that's possible with the constant sensation of fur against his shoulders, mingled with the sharp pain in his arms as the Platyborg digs his claws in.

Across the room, the other Heinz watches.

Turning to Ferb, he grins.

"Remember kid, everything you can't take goes to your precious brother instead."

Ferb grimaces.

Other Heinz laughs.


	2. primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't come out exactly as I had hoped but eh. Based on an idea I had where Phineas and Ferb are hit by some kind of inator that makes them want to fuck Perry. That's not exactly what I ended up writing, but close enough.

Perry grimaced, paws digging into the soil below as tears ran down his face, leaking down his beak and mingling with the stagnant pool of semen and blood between his legs. Small, human hands clenched his sides, gripping his fur as he was sodomized mercilessly.

Residual strands of motor oil dripped down from the mangled remains of the Primal Instinctifier, a machine intended to revert someone back to their base instincts for 24 hours. A test run ended with both boys being hit by the beam.

With a whine, Phineas came.

Perry prayed the next 24 hours would pass swiftly.


	3. friends to the end

"Irving, are you sure this is what friends do?" 

Phineas' voice is shaky, trailing off into a whine as the younger boy thrusts into him. Phineas grunted, his butt aching as his mind was numbed with the ceaseless wet smack of skin against skin. 

Irving grinned down at Phineas, sweat beaming on his brow. "Yep, Albert does this with me all the time!"

"If you say so…" Phineas murmured, body rocking with the force of Irving's thrusts. Sweaty palms reach down to clutch his chin, and suddenly Irving is kissing him, tongue exploring inside his mouth.

Phineas just accepts it.


End file.
